


Acclimation

by VinesSystem



Category: Persona 3
Genre: And the ramifications of such a fix-it, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinesSystem/pseuds/VinesSystem
Summary: Minato hasn't really had an easy time getting used to being... Present.(P3 Ending/The Answer spoilers)
Kudos: 9





	Acclimation

Minato hasn't really had an easy time getting used to being... not Alive, per se, since he still saw himself as alive when he was keeping Nyx sealed.  
But he's had troubles getting acclimated to being... present.  
going from being a seal, feeling nothing and hearing even less- almost akin to being in a sensory deprivation chamber-  
to the usually unnoticable noises of everyday life, from cars, people, to even electronics, has been overwhelming.

Sometimes, even the feeling of his clothes against his skin is too much for him.  
He's not saying that he would rather be a seal again- if his friends ever heard him say that, he's pretty sure they wouldnt react positively- but like he said, It's difficult to get used to it.  
Minato felt like he should be getting used to it faster, maybe expose himself to more sounds, textures, and weather. 

He expressed as much to Junpei while they were chatting on a walk, and he was suprised to hear his friend tell him that he thought Minato has always been like that.  
Confused, Minato had asked what Junpei meant. "Well, yknow! You always have those headphones around your neck, you usually wore the same thing, and you never liked goin' to loud places anyway."  
Shrugging while scratching his neck, Junpei continued, "I figured it was normal? Fit right in with how quiet you are- er, were- too!" Not knowing how to respond to him, Minato stopped and simply stared at him blankly.  
"N-Not that it's bad, dude! it's just how you are!" Junpei rushed out, taking Minato's silence to mean that he was upset.  
"...I guess. If you say so." Minato finally replied, still wracking his brain as to how he'd _forget_ something like that.

Thinking on it, he had an idea. It wasn't really... that good, but it was one of the only things he could come up with.  
Shifting his weight a little while he figured out how to word it to Junpei, He tried to convey it as best he could.  
"Maybe being the Great Seal for so long... made me forget how I was outside of it." It had been years after all. he looked over to Junpei, who was grimacing.  
"T-that's..." Apparently Minato didn't do a good job wording it in a way that wasn't depressing, considering Junpei seemed to be having a hard time digesting the thought.  
Junpei scratched his neck, "...That makes sense. I- we tried everything we could think of to get you back, but..." Junpei looked away, Sighing.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't help you sooner." He finished, guilt plain to see on his face.  
Well. that's not how he expected him to react. Junpei was usually so happy and obnoxious.

Minato didn't like seeing Junpei so upset, especially over something he couldn't change. "It's fine. You did what you could, and besides, I'm here now, right?"  
Minato waved his hand around, "I just have to get used to it again." Smiling slightly, Minato looked at Junpei, trying to actually get across to him that it was ok.  
Junpei chuckled, seeming less upset about the whole situation. "You're right, it's not like I could'a done anything more to help! I was losing so much sleep over you, man!"  
Hearing that, Minato smiled even wider, changing it into a smirk. "Oh no, your precious sleep. However did you survive?" Minato deadpanned, fake swooning into Junpei.  
Smugly holding Minato to him, he slightly dipped the blue-haired man while giving his best smoulder. "It was nothing, my dear! I would scorn a hundred nights of sleep if it meant I was able to hold you so," He over-dramatically stated, keeping his composure rather well.  
holding the pose for a couple seconds was all it took for both of them to break out in laughter. "Okay, how many romance novels have you been reading?" Minato managed to get out between giggles, Junpei lifting him back up to a standing position.  
Faking being offended, Junpei gasped. "Hey, you don't think I could come up with that myself?? I'm wounded, Min!" "Yeah yeah, and monkeys could write Shakespeare."  
"But they can! Haven't you heard of the infinite typewriters infinite time theory?!" "Are you calling yourself a monkey, Junpei?" "Wh- I- No?? NO!"  
Minato really missed this. He would go through tartarus all over again if it meant he could stay like this.

...Barring neither of them noticed the blush they were sporting from the cheesy romantic lines.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIII EVERYOOOOONE NEW FIIIIC!!!!  
> just a little drabble i wrote down when i thought about how being the great seal might FEEL. especially if you were suddenly (through mysterious means not revealed through this fic) NOT the great seal anymore. especially since my minato is autistic and has sensory issues LOL  
> (i figure i literally forget how i usually am most the time, and *i* havent been almost completely thoughtless for like, 3 years.)  
> also obligatory gay subtext. what do you expect. its me
> 
> anyway leave me a comment if you liked it!!! bye-bye!!!!! see you next fic!


End file.
